Darkness Within
by Nikki Davison
Summary: I was once a great hero of Hyrule, Chosen by the gods to serve and protect. However, Heroes fall, So is the case with me. I now am a criminal, An outlaw in every province, The lowest of scum in Hyrule, Doomed forever to a life of running because of the Darkness Within...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Alrighty I should start this off by saying I do not own the legend of Zelda And That I am writing this along side this story's previous poster: . Although most of you probably haven't read it, And well, Now you can't because he accidentally deleted it, Well actually you can cause I'm posting it soo...I am changing it slightly however, So if you've read the earlier version please tell me what you think of my additions and subtractions of the story, And if you have not read it, Still please review.**

* * *

Link's heart pounded hard and fast as he ran through dark shadow prison. _"Almost there." _He thought to himself as his feet left the ground and his body flew toward the hard, Stone wall, The last obstacle preventing him from freedom.

His fingers latched to the top of the wall while his face slammed against it. "_Who gives a damn_." He thought knowing that to be free would be worth it. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps approaching, Then strangely he heard laughing.

He knew this laugh, He had heard it all the many times he tried to escape before, this laugh...this cruel taunting cackle, belonged to the captain of the guard. Link looked up to see the same ugly bastard staring down at him. His long brown hair waving rhythmically with his laughter while he wiped tears from his green eyes.

"How does it feel boy?" He asked joyfully. "To have failed yet again." The tall skiny man laughed once more before he stamped his foot against Links left hand.

"_Goddess Din!_" Link shouted at himself as he fell toward the ground, The impact causing him to lose his breath.

* * *

Link now sat back in the same dimly lit cell he had sat in for the past seven years. "Another failure." Link chuckled to himself, Knowing he would just try again soon. He sat down on his bed, Wincing at the sudden spark of pain from his side.

He heard laughing yet again, But this was a more dark and sinister laugh. A dark, white haired man, resembling Link appeared in the corner of his cell,Wearing a tunic similar to that of which Link used to wear, Only this one being black. He was busy bouncing a ball against the wall before he opened his wicked mouth.

"Yes another failure for the so called _hero _indeed." He said smiling. "You are forever doomed to rot in this cell, As if by some divine intervention you are forever bounded by fate." Mocking words once spoken to him by princess Zelda.

"You are the very reason I rot in this hell hole." Link replied hatefully back at the man. "And forever I shall strive to escape this prison and rid myself of you."

"Did you forget My dear friend?" The dark man rose, Ball in hand. "We are but one in the same. You may try years and years to flee from me, But you will never accomplish it, You can hide in the deepest pits of hell, and i would still find you, you cannot simply rid yourself of me without your own destruction."

"If my own destruction is what I takes to rid myself of you I would gladly perish." Link said as he laid his head down on his bed.

The dark man rushed and grabbed Link by the throat, His crimson red eyes staring deep into Links ocean blue one's. "Even if death is what you desire I shall torment you until you meet it and even into the afterlife! Death cannot escape me, I am your darkness and it shall remain so!" He let go of Link and walked towards the bars of the cell, Back turned. "It is...Unchangeable."

He disappeared from the cell in a black mist, His voice sounding almost sorrowful.

* * *

**Yes it is short, It was longer but it just didn't feel right, But the next one should be longer. If you'd like you can push that button below, Leave a review, Relax, Have a coffee. But seriously, Please review, It would be most appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Sorry for not having this updated until now, Its just that I became busy with so much other things that I couldn't find time to do this, But on the bright side, I DID update this, However I am planning to do a chapter for my other story before another one for this, But that could change, Who knows.**

I sat upon my royal throne in my chambers,It was unbelievably quiet, And it was faintly darker than usual, and a menacing aura could be felt throughout the room, As if some dark presence resided in it...Then it happened, an explosion caused four of my guards and the chamber's doors to go flying.

A hooded man entered the room, His upper face completely hidden by the shadows.

He stopped in the middle of the room. It was then I decided to speak.

"You have made a grave mistake in assaulting this castle, However if you are to surrender, I shall spare your life."

I could swear I saw him smile as he slowly drew his sword.

Three of my guards rushed at him. He dodged the first guards lunge at him, Slicing at his side while he did so then kicked him at the second guard, Sending the spear through his gut.

The third guard sliced downward at the hooded man, He dodged, Holding the guards blade down with his foot. The hooded warrior kneed the guards face twirled and stabbed him. Sending the guard falling to the ground as the warrior sheathed his blade once more.

I looked in disbelief at the man as he turned to face me. Seven guards encircled the menace.

"You have chosen foolishly, Kill him." I ordered the guards.

They walked no more one step toward the man before they were all in the air, Grasping wildly at their throats, Before finally, They snapped. I drew my sword as the guards fell.

The man leaped toward me,landing only a few feet to the front of me. I swung at the man, Our swords locked.

"Who are you?" I asked

He knocked my sword away, Breaking our lock. He then sent a right punch to my face before stabbing my gut.

"Your demise." He said softly, His face. Now revealed to be the face of a once great hero

"Link?" He pulled his blade from my body. I shouted in pain as I fell to the ground.

* * *

NO!" The king screamed loudly as he awoke from his nightmare. Sweat dripped down his warm body as he panted heavily, Covering his face with his hands before running them through his lush brown hair.

He arose out of his bed, Wearing nothing but his breeches when he exited his room onto the balcony that overlooked his great country. He leaned forward grabbing onto its rail guards and sighed.

"_Why am I having these dreams?_" He wondered as his eyes stared far off into the horizon "_Link is far away, Securely locked in the prison of the Gerudo, Darkshadow, That demon should be the last thing on my mind_."

The king looked down and closed his eyes for a few moments only to see Link flying toward him, His sword drawn and his sickening hell red eyes burning. The king opened his eyes and lifted his head.

He thought about the great things Link had done for Hyrule, Killing Ganon, saving Zelda, And freeing all of Hyrule, Allowing it to return to its peaceful state. Link, Had been Hyrules savior.

"_Until, He fell_." The king thought remembering the massacre that followed. "_He no sooner saved Hyrule than tried to seize it_."

"_I cannot allow this horror to live._" The king quickly dressed,Placing his golden crown upon his head before leaving to speak with his advisor. "_He must be executed._"

* * *

The king approached the old wrinkly man that was his advisor, Praevus, In the castles garden. Admiring the beauty of the flowers before him. He donned his simple grey tunic with the Hylian crest in the center of the torso.

The old man saw the king approaching, He smiled and walked slowly toward the king. His cane sounding a light "tap" as he hit the pavement below.

"How are you doing your highness?" He asked, Bowing in respect.

"I am afraid not so good." The king replied and began to walk side by side with his advisor through the garden.

"Why so?" Asked the old man.

"Dreams..." Replied the king.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Ones about Link." The king spoke solemnly "Their more nightmares really...They worry me Praevus.

"How long have you been having these...Nightmares?"

"They started a few months ago...Im unsure why...I have considered ordering Links execution, I know they are just dreams and this is probably foolish Praevus...But I feel I need to act on them in order to prevent them from becoming true."

"It is not foolish my king, Dreams are considered by the ancients to be in some way, visions, visions of the future...Both you and I have seen this belief take truth before..." Praevus turned to face the King. "However At a time there were those of who that had unimaginable power, Who were capable of using spells of old to twist and distort dreams, In order to bend their victims to their very will...They were known in that age as the people of the shadows.

"The people of the shadows?"The king asked curious to know more.

"Yes" the old man continued. "They were feared across all of Hyrule for their brutality as not only warriors but conquerors. They were a mysterious race, Disappearing for eons, Only to appear again stronger than ever, It is believed their lost eons were spent searching..."

"Searching?"

"Yes, The entire race's sole belief was in an item of ultimate power, A dark relic, Its true power however, Is unknown. Lost to time itself."

"And you believe these people to be causing my dreams?" The king and Praevus stopped to face each other.

"I am unsure, It is strange really...Nonetheless, I would not base your judgment off the belief your dreams are being twisted, For if they prove to be true...Then all would be lost."

"Thank you Praevus, I shall send a message to darkshadow immediately." The king and Praevus bowed to each other before departing.


End file.
